


Didn't Mean To Fall In Love

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: The stunning conclusion of this whole song fic thing, has come to an end. I won't stop writing songs into fics, no not by a long shot, but with the three of them, yes? I threw all the angst at you, and I love it. My friend suggested "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey and I immediately knew that this was going to be the last one out of the parts that I made it into. There is the song "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran that I could use, but it didn't seem right for the atmosphere that I have made, or tried to make. Oh, I can't wait to show this to my other friend. We talked last night and she was telling me that she would hurt even more because she does not like angst, especially my angst. Oowhowho, I can't wait.





	

Azura knew that the rain was always calming to her, it made her at ease. On another note, it reminder her of him, the days they played in the rain, even as they were older, she jumped in puddles, with him, making big splashes, getting their clothes wet. As of late, knowing that it was a long while since she saw him, even after what he told her, that night. She changed into some different clothes, leaving her apartment, going to a stage, to perform a concert. As long as she could sing, she would. She walked up to the gazebo and started to sing. 

Ryouma looked out the window, watching the rain fall to the ground. It had been months since he had seen her, even after seeing her at her apartment, and telling her the words that he said. He decided to go outside, take a walk, the rain always made him feel better, it always made her feel better, it always reminded him, of her. He walked around, seeing the flashing lights, the people walking past him, the cars passing by, the bright lights. This is right where it began, when he realized that he loved her. He walked to the park, and remembered all of the times they hung out, not trying to get drenched in water. 

He stood on the sidewalk, he saw that people were gathered around, listening to the songs that she was singing. Gods, he loved hearing her voice, it relieved his stress, more than anyone could understand. He watched her from afar, admiring her voice, and not wanting her to see him. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him, or see him for that matter, he was last person that she wanted to be around. Ryouma knew that she had a powerful voice, but he wanted to see her up close, to see her smile, she had the best smile, when she was singing, he could never erase it from his mind. 

Azura smiled as she heard the applause and the shrieks of the people around her. She started to dance, when she was singing, it is her favorite thing to do. As soon as she saw him, she stopped her dancing and her smile faded away. She kept on singing, but she didn't know how to feel. She didn't know whether to feel happy that he came to her performance, or mad from the fight. Honestly, her anger about it, about him, left, she didn't feel it anymore, she was mostly sad, she hadn't seen him in so long, but her love for him, faded it. She was just happy to see his face again. 

She started to sing one last song. "You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room, flashin' those eyes like highway signs. Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder. Just wanna feel your lips against my skin." Her feelings for him, started to resurfaces as she sang those words. She wanted to feel his lips, just once, she always has. "White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life. You told me this is right where it begins, but your lips hang heavy underneath me. And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me." She told herself over and over again that she stop loving him, that loving him meant nothing. 

Her words, were so soothing, but knowing where this was leading to. He knew this song all to well and, in a way, describe them. Ryouma looked at her and watched her lips move, wanting to kiss them. She felt like seconds to him, but she was always the first, she will always be the first, never anything after. He wanted to sing along with her, he didn't move, more like he couldn't move. He fell in love with her again. 

"I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go. Is there somewhere you can meet me? 'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings and you clutched my brain and eased my ailing," Azura sang. She was always hid her feelings well, but not in her singing. She wondered, could anyone tell that she was feeling hurt, feeling that her love failed and not returned. "You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry. Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're somethin' she can't see. And I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain. And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same." He wrote her the most beautiful poetry, she would always use it as inspiration for the songs she wrote. There was always something between them that Scarlet could never see, but when they got together, she tried to forget him, becoming his second. 

Ryouma sighed and left. He walked back into the city, knowing by the time he got there, the song would be done. He didn't want her to go after him, he would only make it worse for her, for him. He stood in one place and looked at the bar they performed at one night. He debated going into the building, eventually deciding not to. Before he could walk any further, someone stopped in front of him. He could see her breath, seeing that she was tired from running all the way here. Ryouma's heart fluttered at the sight of her. 

Azura ran and ran, but she didn't know why she was running, especially to him. She stopped loving him, she stopped. She saw him in front of their favorite bar, only because they performed there every week, or every chance they could. She knew that he didn't want to see her, but deep down they both knew that they wanted to see each other, even if it meant leaving each other for good. Azura didn't want him to leave, not again, so she followed him, following him back to his house. 

He didn't care, he didn't care if she followed him. He walked to his room, to put his jacket way, not caring if she followed him. He knew she took his ipod out of his charging port and put hers in, playing the last song she sang. He walked over to her, put his hand on her cheek, pulled it close to his face, and kissed her. He finally got to do it, even if it was for one night. "I'm sorry, but I fell in love tonight, I didn't mean to fall in love tonight. You're looking like you fell in love tonight. Could we pretend that we're in love," the song went on. He didn't mean to fall in love with her again, nor did she, with him. 

Azura wanted to pretend that she didn't fall in love with him. She slipped her hands under his shirt, pulling them over his head and throwing them to the ground. She put her hands on his chest and started to kiss him. "You told me this is right where it begins, but your lips hang heavy underneath me, and I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me." She gasped, remembering that he was with Scarlet. That thought soon left her as he picked her up and placed her on his bed as he started to undress her. 

"I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go. Is there somewhere you can meet me? 'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings and you clutched my brain and eased my ailing." She was always in his thoughts, even after his and Scarlet's break up. He wanted to put her first, but he could never bring himself to do so, he's such a fool. He felt her hands go lower, but he didn't care. He was happy that he was doing this with her, something that he never did with Scarlet. He let out soft moans, somehow following the rhythm or the song. He stopped pretending that he didn't fall in love with her, he was hopelessly in love with her. 

Azura felt the bed sheets slip out from under her, with one hand she grabbed what was left on the bed, and with the other hand, she grabbed onto his hair as he put his mouth onto her neck. She didn't care if he was still with Scarlet, she wanted to be with him, and him only. "White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life. You told me this is right where it begins, but your lips hang heavy underneath me. And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me." She wanted him to kiss every inch of her body, feeling his lips, was the best feeling in the world. 

They let the song play over and over again and letting it play until the morning. Ryouma picked up some of Azura's hair, to let it fall out of his fingertips. The rain didn't stop, it had become much more to him, than them playing in the rain. It might take time for them to get together, but she didn't care, they got to see each other again. They didn't mean to fall in love, the didn't mean to pretend to fall in love, but they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The stunning conclusion of this whole song fic thing, has come to an end. I won't stop writing songs into fics, no not by a long shot, but with the three of them, yes? I threw all the angst at you, and I love it. My friend suggested "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey and I immediately knew that this was going to be the last one out of the parts that I made it into. There is the song "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran that I could use, but it didn't seem right for the atmosphere that I have made, or tried to make. Oh, I can't wait to show this to my other friend. We talked last night and she was telling me that she would hurt even more because she does not like angst, especially my angst. Oowhowho, I can't wait.


End file.
